Hetashock
by Maple-Karma
Summary: Bioshock/Hetalia Crossover based on the opening intro to Bioshock 2. Rated M for Death


The loud thumping steps could be heard echoing in the darkened corridor as a man in a thick rust rosy colored suit that looked almost similar to that of an old fashioned diving suit, made his way to a coppery colored vest system.

His line of sight was partially lined with the window of his diving helmet.

He stopped in front of the vent system, staring into the darkness, his right hand curling into a ball.

He bashed his fist into the vent, hard enough to remove the dust lining the inside.

He bashed his fist into it once more.

Upon this, something could be heard moving inside the vent.

He backed up slightly as a litte girl, roughly about six came climbing to the entry.

She had blonde hair which were tied back into little pigtails with faded red ribbons.

Her dress was a rather old fashioned looking one from the forties, completely a filthy white with red buttons, apron, collar, and sleeves.

She paused staring at the Diving Suit man with her glowing yellow eyes. She dropped her attention to the toy she held in her own right hand.

In it she held a lumpy stuffed toy which almost looked similar to the Diving Suit man.

She then held it out to the man with a smile.

"Look Papa, its you." she said.

She started to haul herself out of the vent, falling forward when the man grasped her so she wouldn't fall. As he moved to his right to set her down, another object that she held, this one in her left hand, came into his line of sight.

It was a gun of some sorts with a needle at the top. The end near the handle held what looked like a baby bottle filled with a bright red liquid.

He set the girl down on her bare feet, once he did, she placed the lumpy doll under her left arm and grasped his right hand in hers, tugging him.

"Lets go out to play, Papa." she encouraged, leading him forward.

As she pulled him by a window, he could see schools of fish swimming by and pockets of air floating past.

How had he forgotten so easily? They were beneath the waves.

This girl...she was his...daughter...yes that was it.

She released his hand, rushing ahead of him.

He sighed, a motion hidden behind his mask, as he continued slowly after her.

She wouldn't run too far.

He reached the top of the stairs to find his daughter kneeling beside the corpse of a woman dressed in an elegant evening dress and lying in a puddle of her own blood. His daughter did not seem to mind, as she stabbed into the woman's spine.

She stood up, her mouth on the bottle of the odd syringe gun and drinking the red fluid.

She coughed, wiping her mouth and smiling up at him.

Through another entrance, he could hear the faint sounds of music.

His daughter paused as if hearing it too, but instead she smelled at the air.

"More Angels, Papa." she said. "This way!" and with that, she ran through a now open door.

He moved through the door after her, being briefly blinded but the sudden light before finding himself amidst a party.

Women wore elegant dressed while Men wore fancy suits, some wearing masks.

A Man turned, gasping and jumping back after finding the Diving Suit man right in his face.

He moved through, seeing a woman pointing down a hall. Following this, he entered a brightly lit hall and set about with locating his daughter when a shriek came.

He stopped mid-step.

"PAPA!"

He rushed forward with a very sudden adrenaline boost, whipping around a corner.

He could hear a man yelling.

"Come with us little girl." came a Woman's voice.

He reached the railing, staring down at three-no FOUR people surrounding his daughter.

One was fighting her for her syringe gun, who yanked it out of her little hands roughly and caused her to tumble to the ground.

He had seen _ENOUGH_.

Without warning, he jumped over the railing, landing atop one of the attackers causing blood to spill around.

He looked up at the three remaining attackers.

"You want some big guy?!" yelled the one who had taken his daughter syringe gun.

He stabbed it into his arm, electricity brewing from his body. His daughter took that as the perfect time to run out of the way.

The man launched a shot of electricity at him, although it hurt, he shook it off.

Now armed with a drill which he reved as a warning.

The third man rushed at him.

"The bigger the are, harder they fa-AAAA!" he screamed as the drill stabbed into his midsection and revved, blood splattering before his body was sent flying back.

He turned at the remaining two, the woman was armed with a crowbar. She looked hesitant to attack but when she moved forward and raised her crowbar weapon, she was quickly sent back.

Leaving one left.

"Get outta here, Freak!" he screamed before being smacked aside.

The drill revved about to deal the final blow when the man rolled out of harms way and the drill met cold hard granite.

But before he could turn to kill the final attacker, his vision went green.

After which, he could barely control his movements. Barely able to turn and see his little girl standing there.

Why did she look so scared?

"There we are." came an unfamiliar voice.

His daughter turned towards it as he could see someone, a woman stepping down the steps that he had been previously fighting in front of mere moments before.

"He's perfectly safe now."

But his daughter turned towards him, jumping towards him when the woman stepped completely into view, grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her back.

The woman was tall and slender, she had blonde hair which was worn in a similar style to his daughter's. But this woman, she glared at him with stern green eyes which were behind a thin pair of glasses.

"This is not your daughter."

Not his daughter? His hidden eyes widened as he looked to her. But her gaze was lowered as the woman laid her hand on the little girl's head.

"Do you understand? Her name is Madeline, and she is mine. Do you understand, Subject Phi?" the woman questioned.

Subject...Phi...?

It all came back to him. His name was Subject Phi...and she was...Madeline.

"Now kneel please." the woman asked.

Phi dropped to his knees.

He couldn't even look up at Madeline now, only staring at her small feet.

"Remove your helmet."

He moved his hands to follow the order clinking around before turning the helmet. The metal helmet dropped to the floor with a clunk.

He could now see Madeline with his own eyes, which he would never know were in fact blue.

"Now take the pistol."

He raised gaze to see the woman was offering him a pistol.

He took it into his shaking, still gloved hand while she crossed her arms across her chest and watched. "Place it against your head."

His hand was shaking as he stared at the pistol before moving it to the side of his head.

But this allowed him to see Madeline, who was wide eyed her hands covering her mouth.

Phi's gaze was now to Madeline. He didn't even realize the tears brewing in his eyes as he stared at her until the final order came.

"Fire."

Madeline raised her surprised gaze to her Mother and then to her Papa.

Time went slow, seconds ticked by slowly as he gulped.

His finger pulled the trigger.

The last thing he saw was Madeline jumping towards him with and arm raised.

Everything became a blur as the shot rang out.

The last thing he would ever hear before everything went black was the heart wrenching;

"PAPA!"

* * *

><p>Gotta love the Bioshock 2 Intro, its so upsetting and its beautiful to mix with Hetalia and kill any feels people have.<p>

Just so everyone knows;

Phi is the Greek variant of F seeing as the character in the intro is named Delta.

Phi is France, Madeline is FemCanada, and the Woman is FemEngland.

I actually had this completely written out and my computer decided to delete it on me so yeah that was fun.

I won't make a Bioshock/Hetalia fic but this idea was just perfect to recreate.


End file.
